The Hobbit: An Unexpected Companion
by TheStoryDreamer
Summary: Who is the mysterious girl that joins the quest? Who is she really?
1. The Companion

My emerald green eyes could see a strange mark far in the distance. It looked like maybe a half a days ride from where I currently sat with my pure white stallion as my only traveling companion. The mark was on a door to a strange looking house in the hill. I never seen anything like the mark or even the house for that matter. But the main that intrigued me was that the mark was glowing. My curiosity drove me to investigate. I ran my hand through my black hair before tapping the sides of Calylith. I rode toward the house in the hill while the sun was high in the sky.

By time I made it, the sun had already fallen and was replaced by the moon. I was in a strange place with small houses that, like the one I seek, were all in a hill. After a moment I found the house. The symbol on the door, now that I was closer, I could see was a rune. One which meant "burglar".

Third Person POV

Inside the house a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins was reading a contract. Nearby a large group of dwarves and a wizard named Gandalf was discussing plans to go on a quest. They stopped when Bilbo asked, "Incineration?" Before one of them could reply, however, the dwarf at the head of the table, called Thorin, said "Did you hear that?" All went silent before they too heard the noise. It was the sound of hooves, and it sounded like it was right outside Bilbo's house. In the Shire it is rare for any horse to be about at night. Before they could react, a knock came on the door.

My POV

I had a feeling about this house, and about that symbol, and I knew by now to not ignore my feelings. So, once I was dismounted, I did the most natural thing in the world. I stepped up to the door, and I knocked. After a few silent moments the door was opened. Standing there was a tall man with long gray hair and beard. Judging by his appearance he was none other than the wizard Gandalf the Grey. I smiled at him and said "Hello, sir. I hope I'm not intruding but I have a feeling that I'm needed here. Is there a problem I could help with?"

He looked at me for moment before asking cautiously, "Who are you?"

"My name is Eámanë."

He started a bit before smiling. "I think you can defiantly help. Let me step outside here and then I'll inform you of what we're up against."

I stepped away from the door to allow him to exit and once the door was shut we began our conversation.

He told me that inside sat a large group of dwarves and a hobbit. He told me about their quest to the Lonely Mountain to regain their kingdom and the treasure within from the dragon Smaug. Gandalf also mentioned the fact that everyone that was currently present was all the help they had. None of the other dwarves would help. "So do you think that you want to still help?"

I took a deep breath and then looked at the wizard in the eye and said "Sir, I cannot explain it but sometimes I get certain feelings and it is best if I go through with those feelings. And right now, I feel that I should be here and that I'm meant to help you. So my answer is yes."

He smiled and then said "Very well. But if we are to journey together then call me Gandalf."

I laughed. "Okay, Gandalf."

He nodded and then led the way into the small house.

Standing around waiting were the dwarves and the hobbit called Bilbo Baggins. The tallest dwarf with dark brown hair and eyes stepped forward. I assumed that he was the one Gandalf called Thorin. With a suspicious look on his face he looked between Gandalf and I before asking "Who's this, Gandalf?"

Clearing his throat he replied "This is Eámanë. The fifteenth member of our group."

Thorin looked at the wizard in disbelief. "A girl? Why would you bring a girl here? It's too dangerous."

"Must we go through this again Thorin? In actuality you told me to pick one or two more people for this quest. I thought we would have enough with Bilbo here but now I know I was wrong. She is meant to come with us."

Thorin looked like he wished to argue but thought better of it. He let out a sigh well shaking his head. "Fine." he said in defeat before turning to me, "But may we at least better see who our new companion is?"

I had forgotten that I still had the hood up on my gray traveling cloak. I pushed back the hood just to see Thorin stiffen. "I will not except the help of an elf, Gandalf."


	2. The Journey Begins

**I hope you are all enjoying this and I apologize for the long wait. Here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.**

* * *

His statement shocked me. "And why not?" I demanded.

"When I had asked for help, none came. So I don't need an elf's help nor will I have anything to do elves."

Trying to keep my calm I asked, "When did you ask of our help, may I ask?"

"Over sixty years ago, when we lost Erebor."

-Of course.- I thought to myself. How did I not realize that this is the very Thorin, prince of Erebor? "Look, sir. I know my kind are mostly ageless, but I have had only fifteen years of life. I was not around to be able to help in the first place. Do not dismiss me due to what my people did or did not do in the past."

There was a moment of silence as the two of us had a sort of stare down. It was broken when the halfling quietly said, "She belongs on your quest. She's just about as stubborn as any of you dwarves."

That made a quiet laugh ring through the group. Thorin looked at his men and then sighed. "Fine. But you're all the elves I'm gonna deal with." and then he walked away. All the dwarves followed him while Bilbo and Gandalf went a separate way. Left alone, I decided to tend to Calylith. I tied her where some ponies were, no doubt belonging to the dwarves. Once I was sure she was okay that when I went back inside the house.

The dwarves were in one room sitting around a fireplace, smoking pipes and I found Gandalf in an adjoined room smoking his pipe. Bilbo was nowhere in sight. I sat in the room with Gandalf when I heard a sound. The dwarves had began to hum in unison. After a moment Thorin began to sing. "Far over the misty mountains cold, To dungeons deep and caverns old, We must away ere break of day, To find our long-forgotten gold." And then the others joined him. "The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night, The fire was red, it flaming spread The trees like torches blazed with light."

I had never heard dwarves singing before that, and it really amazed me. It was a song that I truly loved.

Soon after everyone decided it was time for bed. Gandalf and I got comfortable on the chairs while the dwarves took the floor. Before long, we were all asleep.

The next morning everyone woke a little after dawn and began to prepare to leave. It wasn't until we were riding our horses, or ponies in the case of the dwarves, through the woods that I realized we were a person short. "Where's Bilbo?"

"Not coming." one of the dwarves, Bofur I believed, replied.

"He'll come." Balin said.

"Anyone want to make bets?" Fili asked.

Each of the dwarves, excluding Thorin, then began to place bets. Dwarves. "I'm in and I say he will come."

I turned next to me to the owner of the voice. "You too Gandalf?"

He just shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. I just smiled and shook my head.

Half an hour later and a few of the dwarves were grumbling about how they could've been much farther along by now. Most of the complaints came from those that doubt that Bilbo will come. But then we heard some shouts. "Wait! Wait!"

We all stopped our steeds and turned to find Bilbo running towards us. He stopped once he reached us and as he was catching his breath he said, "I signed it." He handed a paper to Balin while I turned to Gandalf. "What did he sign?"

"Oh, a contract." he answered, "I guess we forgot to give you one."

"Mm." was all I could reply. All the dwarves had cheered and I turned back just in time to see Bilbo be lifted onto a pony. I laughed at the sight.

A few minutes later Oin said, "Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on."

Nori tosses a small bag of coins back to Oin causing him to go "Hey, hey, hey!"

We all laughed at him and the money began flying among the group. I looked to see Bilbo looking confused. "What's that about?"

"Oh," I said, "they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up."

"Yes and most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf added.

"What did you two think?" he asked us.

"Hmmm." was Gandalf's reply just before he caught a money bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Smiling, I shook my head just as Bilbo asked, "And you, Eámanë?"

"Oh, I knew you would come." I replied, "I just don't bet."

He let out a half chuckle just before he sneezed. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction."

"Ah." was my reply as I looked forward. Then a moment later he said, "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

We all halted our steeds and then we looked at him. "What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked him.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

"Here." Bofur said as he tore a strip of his clothing, "Use this."

He tossed it to Bilbo who then held it up in disgust. Then Thorin gave the order to move again. "You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end." Gandalf told him, "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."


	3. Story of Thorin Vs Azog

With only a little conversation here and there, we mostly continued on our journey in silence. Without much rest we traveled through hills and valleys until sunset. At that time we found a decent place on a cliff to stay the night. Thorin gave various dwarves a job like cooking and what not. Gandalf, Bilbo, and I just sat out of the way since we didn't have anything to do. After dinner, the dwarves began to fall asleep one by one, with Bilbo following suit. Soon it was just Gandalf, Fili, Kili, and I still awake. I sat leaned back on the and watched the moon climb higher in the sky.

Before the moon had came up very far I noticed that Bilbo had waken up. He stood and quietly walked over to where we were keeping the horses before giving his pony an apple. Then a cry rang through the night. My eyes widened and I sat up just as Bilbo came over. "What was that?" he asked.

Kili answered him. "Orcs."

In my travels I have heard orc cries off and on and I still wasn't a big fan of them. "O-orcs?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"Throat-cutters." Fili verified, "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours," Kili added, "when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

I watched as Bilbo turned away looked nervously into the night while Fili and Kili began to laugh. "You think that's funny?" we turn to find Thorin, now awake, walking towards us.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" he asked sternly.

"We didn't mean anything by it." was Kili's quiet reply.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said before walking towards the cliff edge.

Balin came over next to us. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

He got a faraway look as he continued his story.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began, by beheading the King.

Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield.

Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

By this time everyone was awake and looking at Thorin in awe. He turned around and gave a appreciative nod to Balin. Then he made his way back towards us. "But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin was the one to reply. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

No more was said so everyone then decided to go back to bed. Balin was about to do the same but I stopped him. "Hey, Balin. Gandalf mentioned something about a contract."

"Oh, yes. I was meaning to give you one. Here."

He reached into his bag and gave me a large sheet of paper and a pen. I quickly went to the bottom and signed. "You're not going to read it?"

I looked to find Bilbo still standing there. "Nope. I have no need. I already know I'm determined to go on this quest so nothing will stop me."

He looked down and then walked away. I gave the contract back to Balin and then went to bed myself.


	4. He's Gone

**I'm sorry everyone! I've been so busy with school that I haven't had time to update. But here's at least another chapter.**

**_Reminder: I do not own The Hobbit._**

* * *

The next day was filled with rain. Not long after we set off the down pour began and put some of the dwarves in a grumpy mood. I just put the hood of my cloak up and then just rode on. " !" Dori called, "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master dwarf," he replies calmly, "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

As Gandalf began to enlighten Bilbo on the five wizards I was lost to my own thoughts. Before I met Gandalf the Grey I had only known one wizard. Saruman, the White. He's come visiting my family for as long as I could remember and he was always kind and courteous. I greatly admired the white wizard. I can't wait to see him again.

We stopped near a destroyed house. The rain had ended about an hour prior. We dismounted and then Thorin, Gandalf, and I got a closer look at the house. "We'll camp here for the night." Thorin announced, "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said as he looked around.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin continued.

"Aye?" Gloin answered.

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are."

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf announced, "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

I spun around to face him. "The Hidden Valley?" I asked.

"I already told you, I will not go near that place." Thorin said.

"Why not?" I asked facing him.

"Why, indeed." Gandalf added, "The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice." he answered sternly.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

-What map?- I thought before saying, "There's no one better to help you."

"Help?" he scoffed, "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

I was tongued tied while Gandalf just replied, "You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

Instead of arguing Gandalf instead storms out of the ruins and I follow behind. "Everything alright?" Bilbo asks, "Gandalf, Eámanë, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf shouts.

"Who's that?"

"Myself, ! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

I said nothing but continued to follow him. However, as soon as we were out of view of the others, Gandalf turned to face me. "Stay with them, Eámanë."

I stopped in my tracks. "What? But why?"

"They need you."

"But Thorin is so arrogant and he can't stand me anyways!" I argued.

He gave me a smile and said, "Maybe you are here to change his mind."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. But what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back." and then he was gone.

As soon as he was out of sight I stomped my foot in frustration before making my way back to the campsite. There thirteen pairs of eyes fell on me before Bilbo came up to me. "Where's Gandalf?"

"He's gone." I replied and then I went and sat on a large nearby boulder and talked to no one.

Night fell and still I was on my boulder. Bombur made some sort of soup but I wasn't in the mood to eat. I instead just stared into the fire. Bilbo continued to inquire about Gandalf but that is one wizard no one can predict.

I was still staring into the fire when Fili and Kili came running from in the forest. "Trolls!" Fili shouted, "In the forest."

"Bilbo's there!" Kili added.

We jumped up and ran to follow the pair, I grabbing my bow along the way.


End file.
